A wide variety of brush heads and brushes are used for a variety of purposes, inclusive of cleaning and application of materials to surfaces for industry, hobby, artistic and cosmetic purposes, to name a few. Although the number and type of brushes are varied, none have the attributes of the brush heads and brushes of the present invention, being a brush head and brush with a section of recessed bristles. None are known to have the physical and material application characteristics of the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. D 663,957 S, issued Jul. 24, 2012 to Garcia, refers to a brush with an apparent gap in the central portion of the brush, wherein the brush is evidently used for hobby and fine art purposes. The central gap is apparently too small to accept a material, and if it were, the intent of the brush is apparently to smear or streak a material when applied to a surface for an artistic effect when in use for painting surfaces for a craft project or fine art projects, such as, for example, cups, plates, figurines, and paintings on canvas. A common problem with traditional brushes is the uneven application of makeup or other substance which may result in smears, streaks or an unnatural or undesirable look or appearance, particularly, but not limited, to the instance of the application of cosmetics. The present invention, however, is directed more towards preventing or reducing the appearance of such smears or streaks, but that need not be the case.